Siphon
by dd9736
Summary: Jaime just wants to live a normal life, but how does a seventeen year old mutant do that?
1. Meeting

I don't own X-Men, only Jaime. I've had to change some personalities for the purpose of my story. I'm taking my favorite parts of both the cartoon and the movies, and putting it together.  
  
"Speech"  
  
*Telepathic speech *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It didn't look like a school, let alone one for mutants, it just looked like a house. I walked slowly up the walk, what if they wouldn't take me, I had money, but I had heard of Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters on the street, and someone said the gifted really meant mutant. A boy ran out, followed soon after by a girl, they were laughing. A man walked up to the door, he looked about thirty. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"My name is Jaime," I said, "I was wondering if I could see the school?"  
  
It was my best chance at getting inside. "Where are your parents?" The man asked.  
  
"They're dead," I said, I took a step closer, and began to feel apprehensive about this guy.  
  
"Dead? How'd they die?" he asked.  
  
"They were protecting me from some prejudiced people, those people began to attack my family." I said.  
  
"Who was it that attacked your family?" The man asked.  
  
"Mutant haters," I said softly, ready to teleport out, if I needed to.  
  
"Come inside, I'll take you to the Professor," The man said, "Jubilee, don't do that in front, go around back where no one passing on the street can see," He called to the kids.  
  
"Ok, Logan," The girl said.  
  
"How'd you hear of the school?" Logan asked.  
  
"After my parents were killed, my brother and I sold the house, splitting the profits, I took one car, and he took another, we split up, I was in New York,, and saw the school on the news, someone mentioned that this was a school for mutants," I said, "So here I am."  
  
"And here we are," Logan said, "Wait here, I'll go talk to the professor."  
  
The door was thick, and I couldn't hear what was said, a minute later Logan came out, "The professor will see you now."  
  
I stepped into the room, it was a huge oak paneled office, with a desk in the middle of the room, there were three chairs in front of the desk, an old man sat behind it. "Welcome, to Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters," He said with a pleasant smile, "Please, have a seat."  
  
I took the chair on the right, "so, Logan says you are interested in the school, may I ask why?"  
  
"My parents are dead, my brother left, and I don't want to live alone, I need to finish school," I said.  
  
"This isn't a normal boarding school," The professor said.  
  
"I know, it's for gifted students," I said.  
  
"why then, do you think you qualify?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not gifted, in an academic sense, nor am I much for organized sports, but, I do have other gifts," I said.  
  
"Really," The professor looked skeptical.  
  
"Would you like a demonstration?" I asked.  
  
"That's alright," The professor said, looking worried.  
  
I stood up, "Well, professor, I'm sorry I came here, I was mistaken in the type of school you ran, I'm sorry to have wasted your valuable time."  
  
I turned, and walked out of the room, as I walked down the oak paneled hallway, I looked around, it was deserted, when I was near the door, I heard shuffled footsteps behind me, I turned around, only to find the hallway still deserted.  
  
I heard the sound of exploding air, that could only come from a compressed air gun, or someone teleporting into a space, I turned around again, as I did, there was a 'Bamf' of imploding air, when I did turn around fully, there was a quickly dissipating cloud of Blue smoke. I didn't move, then a 'Bamf' of exploding air brought the familiar blue 'Demon' that had been a friend when I was a child.  
  
"Meine Freundin!" he came over with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Mein Freund," I smiled back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I heard about the school, but I just met with the professor, and got the impression that this wasn't the type of school I thought is was, but then you showed up, Kurt, are you the only other mutant in this school?" I asked.  
  
"No, you're the only non mutant," Kurt said.  
  
"The professor gave me the impression that it wasn't a mutant school," I was confused.  
  
"I tend to do that, you weren't exactly specific," The professor said.  
  
"Professor, this is my gut friend, Jaime," Kurt said.  
  
"How long have you been friends?" The professor asked.  
  
"Since before I could teleport," Kurt said.  
  
"When did you learn how to do that?" I asked.  
  
"A week after I left," Kurt smiled.  
  
"You still use that tail to hang from chandeliers?" I asked.  
  
"You bet, in fact, it's easier to get up now," Kurt grinned.  
  
"I'm sure it is," I smiled, then I looked at Kurt again, "I'd love to talk to you again, maybe we could go out for a coffee some time."  
  
"Ja, I would like that, very much," Kurt said.  
  
"I should go, now," I said.  
  
"Give me your number, I'll call you," Kurt said.  
  
"I'm staying at the Best Western," I said, "In Rochester, till I can get a place, room 305."  
  
I hugged Kurt again, being careful not to touch his skin.  
  
"And if you're not there?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Leave a message for me, I'll call back, if I've checked out, I'll find you," I said.  
  
I walked down the steps, "Jaime, I'll call you in the morning," Kurt said.  
  
"Ok, Kurt," I smiled, I looked my blue friend over one more time, his tail was swinging softly behind him.  
  
***Kurt's P.O.V.***  
  
"She didn't touch my skin, that's not normal for her," I said, looking at the professor.  
  
"I couldn't have her stay as a student, her mental walls wouldn't even allow me to speak with her telepathically," The professor said.  
  
"She's not one of us," I said, "But she is acting weird."  
  
"Come Kurt, I've got your image inducer working again, please try not to drop it again," The professor said.  
  
I nodded, and followed the man in the wheelchair.  
  
***Jaime's P.O.V. ***  
  
I couldn't believe it, seeing Kurt again, after all these years, of course I knew him from between circuses, he looked like a demon, but he was really an Angel, once you got to know him.  
  
I was in my room, the next morning, but he didn't call, "Hello?" I asked, I was looking at the paper, at the roommate wanted ads, when the phone rang in the afternoon.  
  
"Jaime, this is Scott, from the school, we didn't meet yesterday, the professor wanted me to call, he wants to speak with you again," The male voice on the other end said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, he just asked me to call, and see if I could set up and appointment, for you to come by again," Scott said.  
  
I flicked open my lighter, as I considered it, "What time?" I asked after a minute, closing my lighter with a snap.  
  
"Is about two o-clock good?" Scott said.  
  
"I should be able to make it," I said.  
  
"Do you want to know what is different between us, and most boarding schools?" Scott asked.  
  
"You have Kurt?" I smiled.  
  
"Well, Kurt is part of it," I could tell Scott was smiling too, "But no, the kids here go to public school, they come here at night, and on weekends, they learn how to function in society."  
  
"So you teach these kids how to cope with their powers?" I said.  
  
"Basically," Scott said.  
  
"How's Kurt, really, he acts fine sometimes, even when he's really not," I said.  
  
"Kurt's the same as he has been since he came here, calm, collected, just a normal teenage boy," Scott said.  
  
"Kurt's not normal," I said, "Kurt is special, he saved my life, more than once, and I'll never forget that, but he was never the same as the other kids,"  
  
"He's got blue skin, of course he's not the same as the other kids, in that way, but he's the same every other way," Scott said.  
  
"I'll be at the school at two," I said, then hung up.  
  
***Scott's P.O.V. ***  
  
"What did I say?" I asked Jean, as I lowered the phone to the stand.  
  
"She doesn't know you, and she thinks you don't know Kurt either, in fact, you probably don't," Jean said.  
  
"Jean, I'm a dumb ass," I said.  
  
"Yes, yes you are, but that never stopped you before, come on, get up, we have to go shopping, and when we get back, Jaime will probably be here," Jean said.  
  
*The lists are in the kitchen, * The professor said.  
  
I rolled my eyes, as I followed Jean.  
  
***Jaime's P.O.V. ***  
  
At five minutes to two, I walked into the school, no one was around, again, the main hall was deserted. I took a few hesitant steps forward, and stopped, looking around.  
  
*In my office * I heard, I threw up my blocks, and looked around carefully.  
  
There was a clatter at the top of the stairs, "The professor is in his office, he's waiting for you," I looked up, and saw Logan at the top of the stairs.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" I asked.  
  
"I heard you come in," Logan said, "Do you remember where it is?"  
  
"I shouldn't have any problem finding it," I replied.  
  
"If you get lost, just open your mind, the professor is a telepath, he can direct you," Logan said.  
  
"That was his voice I heard earlier?" I said.  
  
"Yes, he's got a bad habit of scaring people when they first arrive, I was brought in, unconscious, when I woke up, I came out here, he had me running for cover," Logan said, with a laugh.  
  
I began to walk down the hall, it was strange to me, to be in such an empty hall, at home, we'd had servants always around. The only lie I had told Logan was about my parents being dead, and selling the house, they had sent me away, for my protection, I had full financial support, and could afford the best school, or house, if that's what I wanted.  
  
I knocked on the Oak door. "Come in," Was yelled from the inside.  
  
I opened the door, and stepped in, closing the door behind me. "You're not used to a house so quiet," The professor said.  
  
I shook my head, "Well, take a seat, please," he said.  
  
"I spoke with Kurt for awhile after you left yesterday, he told me that you're not a mutant, but yesterday, and today, you showed incredible mental shields," The professor said, "And that's not something I find with people who aren't mutants."  
  
"My brother was a mutant," I said, looking at the professor, "My twin brother."  
  
I flipped my lighter a few times. "Was?" the professor asked.  
  
"I haven't seen him in over a year, I've been living in hotels, cheap dives, no contact with my family, no friends, I'm planning on making a place for myself in this world, I've got one semester of High school left, will you let me stay here, till I'm done?" I asked.  
  
"I can't just let you 'stay here', I've got to look out for my students, you haven't seen Kurt in years, I don't know you," the professor said.  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? It will get better, don't worry, I just want to introduce Jaime. I won't beg, but please review. 


	2. Accepted

I don't own X-Men, only Jaime. I've had to change some personalities for the purpose of my story. I'm taking my favorite parts of both the cartoon and the movies, and putting it together.  
  
"Speech"  
  
*Telepathic speech *  
  
Chapter 2 Accepted  
  
"Alright, why did you call me here then?" I asked.  
  
"I'd like to take you in, as a student, meaning you'd have to do your share of the work, you have to keep up decent grades, and you help with the younger kids," the professor said.  
  
"A student?" I said.  
  
"A high school student," The professor said.  
  
"And when I'm finished High school, I'm just out?" I asked.  
  
"You can stay here, it's to late in the year for you to start, In September, you'll be enrolled like every other student at one of the nearby schools, there are three, Elementary, Junior High, and High school. All the high school students have to help with meals, cleaning, and keeping an eye on the younger kids." The professor said.  
  
"And what will I do for the rest of the year, till September?" I asked.  
  
"Scott, Jean and Logan are the other adults in charge of the day to day running of the house, we'll do a short skills assessment, and aptitude test, and you'll be given assignments according to those," The professor said.  
  
The door opened, and in walked three people, I recognized Logan, and assumed the other two were Scott and Jean.  
  
"Jaime, you've met Logan, the other two are, Scott, wearing the sunglasses, and Jean is his fiancée," the professor said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Scott said.  
  
"You too," I smiled.  
  
"Take a seat, guys, meet our Newest student, Jaime."  
  
I was able to avoid shaking their hands, "I forgot to ask," I said, "What about tuition?"  
  
"these papers need to be signed by your parents," the Professor said.  
  
"I have no direct contact with my family, it would take two months to get them to my parents, and longer to get them back here," I said.  
  
"Why is that?" The professor asked.  
  
"There are people that don't like my parents, when my brother and I turned sixteen, we were given some money, and a few other things, that was last year, I've been all over the country, through my contacts, the soonest you could get the papers back would be four months," I said.  
  
"Alright, tuition is discussed in those papers, look at them, before you send them, if you can't afford it, we may be able to work something out." The professor said.  
  
"I'm sure I can afford it," I said, taking the papers from the professor.  
  
"Alright, do you want to move in right away, or in a few days?" The professor asked.  
  
"As soon as possible," I said.  
  
"Alright, Jean, Scott, do you two have a few hours to do the skill assessments?" The professor turned to the couple.  
  
"I have nothing," Jean said.  
  
"Neither do I," Scott added.  
  
"Alright, Jaime, if you're not doing anything for the rest of the afternoon, we can get the majority of your registration done today," the professor smiled.  
  
"that sounds good," I said.  
  
Jean and Scott led me down the hall, when we got near the end, a panel slid away, showing a white elevator. We all climbed inside, and the elevator took us down. When the door opened, it showed a stone hallway.  
  
"So, what's your power?" I asked Scott.  
  
"Those sunglasses keep in laser beams, that shoot out of his eyes," Jean said.  
  
"And what about you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm telepathic, and I also have the ability to use telekinesis," Jean replied.  
  
"cool," I said, "Where are we going?"  
  
"The medical lab, you're friends with Kurt, so I presume you don't mind people with blue fur?" Jean raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I've got no problems with anyone, no matter what they look like," I said.  
  
"And why is that?" Jean asked.  
  
"Kurt saved my life, and after he left, my mutation began to make an appearance," I said, "Hey uncle Hank, he had just walked out of the bathroom"  
  
"Uncle Hank?" Jean looked at him.  
  
"Did I forget to tell you I had a brother?" Hank looked sheepish.  
  
"Yes, yes you did," Jean said.  
  
Uncle Hank came over, and put his arm around my shoulder, "Well, I do, so, Jaime, what are you doing here, and when did you find out you were a mutant?" Hank said.  
  
"When I was sixteen, Kurt left, and I started to pick up on John's thoughts and emotions, after a while, I began to feel everything around me," I said.  
  
"The professor sent us to do aptitude testing, and skills assessments," Scott said.  
  
After the testing, I followed the couple back up stairs, Scott was called away, but Jean led me to the door, "return tomorrow, we will have a room ready," She said.  
  
"Jaime," A familiar German voice said, I looked around, but didn't see Kurt, "oops," a boy said, he touched his wrist, and suddenly Kurt appeared.  
  
"You've got an image inducer," I said, rather surprised.  
  
"Ja, or I could not go to school with die others," Kurt said.  
  
I smiled at my friend, then said, "I will see you tomorrow," I waved, and left.  
  
***Kurt's P.O.V. ***  
  
"Tomorrow?" I asked Jean, watching Jaime's back disappear.  
  
"She's going to be staying here, and for her safety, not one of you will touch her skin to skin," Jean said.  
  
"I couldn't anyway," Rouge said.  
  
"That was for everyone else, Marie," Jean said with a smile.  
  
"Why can no one touch her skin?" A young elementary boy asked.  
  
"It's part of her mutation, kind of like Marie's, but it's more dangerous to her than to any of you," Jean said seriously.  
  
Rouge walked over, I followed, I hadn't even known that Jaime was a mutant. "So what, the people get her energy?" Rouge asked quietly.  
  
"She's called Siphon," Jean said simply.  
  
"Siphon, why that, that fit's Rouge better, no offence," I said, turning quickly to Rouge when I said the last part.  
  
"She didn't say, but it might have to do with her brother, not that I know who he is," Jean said.  
  
"it has nothing to do with him, his mutation appeared before I left," I said, "he left home a week later."  
  
"Well, go about your business, I know most of you have homework," Jean called, as no one had moved.  
  
There were groans from all the students, but all of us trudged up to our rooms to work on homework.  
  
***Jaime's P.O.V. ***  
  
The next day, I packed up, and checked out of the hotel, I arrived, walking, at the mansion at just after noon, the professor was sitting in his wheelchair at the door, I nodded at him, and he smiled.  
  
"Welcome to the mansion, unfortunately, I can't give you the tour myself as I am restricted by lack of access to most floors, but Warren will show you the dorms," The Professor said.  
  
A man walked in then, he was about six feet tall, he had blonde hair, and wings that looked like they belonged on an Angel. "What is it professor?" The man asked.  
  
"I'd like you to show our new student, Jaime, around the mansion, please," The professor said.  
  
Warren looked at me, and smiled, he held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Warren."  
  
I took his hand and shook it, "I'm Jaime," I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Warren, I've decided to put her in Marie's room, the girls in there may not be the calmest, but they are the least likely to do damage," the professor turned his head to look at me for the last part.  
  
Warren nodded, and took my suitcase, I then followed him up the stairs. "So, you're going to be asked this a lot, but what's your mutation?" Warren asked.  
  
"Empathy," I said.  
  
"Well, I guess mine is kind of obvious," Warren motioned to his back with a smile.  
  
"This is your room," Warren had walked a little further down the hall, and opened a door. I stepped inside, there were five beds, around the room, One had a Princess spread on it, another had a picture of a singer above it, there was one that had pale pink covers, the fourth had a curtain between it and the rest of the room. The fifth bed was unmade, it had white sheets folded on the foot of it, and a single army blanket.  
  
"Most of the students bring bedding from home, and we were unprepared in ways of extra bedding," Warren said.  
  
There were two windows in the room, one was above the curtained off bed, and the other was above what would be my bed. "And I'm allowed to do what ever I want with my area?" I asked, each bed was taped off with a dresser and shelf inside the tape.  
  
"Anything you want," Warren confirmed.  
  
I nodded, and put my suitcase on the bed.  
  
"Would you like to get settled first or would you like to continue with the tour?" Warren asked.  
  
"Let's continue," I smiled.  
  
A/N: I meant to get this chapter out Friday night, but a friend of mine called and I got busy, then when I did finish the site was down. But, here's the next chapter. 


	3. Welcomed

I don't own X-Men, only Jaime. I've had to change some personalities for the purpose of my story. I'm taking my favorite parts of both the cartoon and the movies, and putting it together. I've only seen the cartoon a few times too, so don't blame me if I mess up. I also know that Warren is a Trust fund kid, but for my story everyone is treated as equal as I make them.  
  
"Speech"  
  
*Telepathic speech *  
  
Chapter 3 Welcomed  
  
After the tour, I went upstairs, and unpacked, I didn't have much, I had six drawers in the dresser, and three under the bed, the first thing I put away was my notebooks, which took up most of my suitcase. Then my clothes only took up one drawer. I had left home with enough to clothe an army, and they did, the Salvation Army, after a week, I got sick of lugging around three suitcases.  
  
"You don't have much stuff," I looked up, and saw Jean standing in the doorway.  
  
"I didn't keep most of it, when I left home, I was travelling constantly, and I didn't like carting around a lot of stuff," I said.  
  
"Do you want to go shopping, now that you have a permanent place to stay?" Jean offered.  
  
"I'm only here till January, I shouldn't get a bunch of stuff," I said.  
  
"You told the professor you only had one semester left, but, I think it's more another year," Jean said.  
  
"I need four classes, that's one class for each block in the day, and then I have all my credits, and classes to graduate," I said.  
  
"No grade advisor will allow you to take four required courses in one semester," Jean said.  
  
"We'll see about that," I said with a shrug.  
  
"Do you want to go shopping, I can drive you to the mall, if you want," Jean just changed the subject.  
  
"Why not," I shrugged.  
  
When we got downstairs, Scott and the Professor were playing chess nearby, "Oh, professor, here's the checks for my first four months of tuition, I placed the checks on the table next to the chess board, before following Jean out.  
  
"You've already got checks, but I thought you couldn't get information to, or from your parents quickly," Jean said.  
  
"I've got an account for daily living expenses, it's rather generous, as my parents are rather generous," I said.  
  
"How long does that account last?" Jean asked.  
  
"For the rest of my life, if I want, my parents put in money each month, and that is what I use," I said.  
  
"Why did you move out?" Jean asked.  
  
"Well, I wanted to, When I was sixteen, my powers manifested, and as my brothers before, I left, taking a new last name, John left when we were fifteen, and Jason when I was ten, about four months before Kurt left, one week after my birthday," I said.  
  
"So, are your brother's mutants too?" Jean asked.  
  
"John is, he can control fire, I'm not sure about Jason, but I think so, he's six years older than me, and he didn't tell me why he was leaving," I said.  
  
"Do you communicate with your brothers?" Jean asked.  
  
"John and I would, at first, I put my mutation down to a twin thing for a year and a half, that's why John left first," I said.  
  
"So, your family has a habit of leaving when you find out you are mutants?" Jean asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know why my brothers left, but yes, I did leave because of who I am, until recently, I haven't had enough confidence, let alone control to get to know people. "Though touch is one conductor, If I know someone well, I feel them when they are near."  
  
"Are you concerned how you will react to the other students?" Jean asked.  
  
"A little, but I'm confident that I will be able to handle what is thrown at me," I said with a smile.  
  
"You are strong in areas besides empathy, aren't you?" Jean said.  
  
"Yes, but you've seen that," I said.  
  
"Telepathy, and Telekinesis," Jean said.  
  
"Yes, though they are not as strong as the empathy," I said.  
  
"The professor and I will help you with your powers," Jean said.  
  
"Thank you," I said, when we pulled up at the mall.  
  
We wandered the mall until four o-clock, I got a lot of clothes, and I also got a curtain for my bed, I was in high school, and liked my privacy, though I would ask Marie if it was ok with her if I put the curtain up, I wouldn't want her to think I was copying. We made one last stop before heading back to the mansion, Ikea, there I found a bedspread cover to match the one I had had at home.  
  
The room was full when I walked in, the three visible beds held young girls doing homework or reading, Jean and I both used telekinesis to get all my things into the room, we put them on the bed, and Jean left.  
  
"Hi," I said.  
  
"You're friends with Kurt, right?" came a voice from behind the curtain.  
  
"Yes," I said.  
  
"Welcome to the nut house," The voice was then connected with a face, as the curtain parted.  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
"I see Jean got you shopping, what did you all get?" She had a southern accent.  
  
"Clothes and stuff," I began to put away my new purchases.  
  
"If you want we can turn your bed in and redo the lines, its kind of unfair, because no one was using that bed," Marie said.  
  
The younger girls got up, and without asking took out the benches that filled up the window area, Marie and I looked at each other, and shrugged, we turned my bed, me stopping them just in time to rescue my notebooks from the drawer. The whole room was rearranged. Where as before the window seat took up the window area, and there were three beds lined up on the wall, My bed was in the window area, and then there was the one that had had the poster up, she did again, her shelf now being above her dresser. The other three beds didn't move, Marie helped me with the dark blue curtain I had gotten to hang around my bed, the piece in the ceiling to make it stay in place was the hardest, but we were able to make it work. Marie and I talked while we worked on getting my bed set up, her power wasn't very pleasant, if she touched your skin, she would draw on your power, and she claimed that everyone she did that to got stuck in her head. "I believe you, my power is partially triggered by touch, and I avoid it if I can, because skin to skin contact serves as a conduit for thoughts and emotions," I said.  
  
"Do they stick in your head?" Marie asked.  
  
"Yes, sometimes, John does, sometimes for no reason at all, I'll be sad, or I'll start to laugh insanely," I said.  
  
"Who's John?" Marie asked, though she told me to call her Rouge.  
  
"John's my brother, my twin brother," I said.  
  
By then we were done most of the stuff, all I needed to do then was find a place for my notebooks. "What's in them?" Marie asked, when I put the box on my dresser.  
  
"They're just stories, but I don't like people reading them, it's not my thing, I'll probably get a box I can actually lock for them," I said.  
  
We sat on my bed for awhile, then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Katie, the youngest one in the room said, she was nine.  
  
The door opened, and Logan poked his head in, "Hey, Ladies, Marie, may I speak with you?"  
  
Rouge nodded, and got up, she followed Logan out of the room, I rolled over, and grabbed my new book from my pillow, and began to read.  
  
The door opened a little, and I heard Logan's voice say, "I'll be back soon, I'm not going far,"  
  
"I know, but I'll miss you," Rouge said.  
  
"Hold onto these for me, that way you know I'll come back," there was a soft rustle, and a moment later Rouge walked in, and shut the door, she slipped through the curtain and laid with a flop on her bed. I heard a clanking, then a sigh.  
  
"Rouge?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yes?" Came her reply.  
  
"He'll be back, he'd never leave you here alone," Katie sounded to know something about Logan.  
  
The weeks passed, I was given three kids to tutor, and I was also given a fair share of cleaning to do, at night, once Rouge was finished any homework, we'd sit and talk.  
  
"Logan is one of the ones who is stuck in my head," She said out of the blue one day.  
  
"Why is that?" I asked.  
  
"because he saved my life, twice," she said.  
  
"How?" I asked.  
  
"the first time I had been stabbed, because I startled him out of a dream, he's got extreme healing, the second time I was taken by magneto, and nearly died, so once again he saved me that way," Rouge said.  
  
"Even without your power, I think you'd be stuck with him, one thing, I noticed about Logan in the three days I've know him, is he's fiercely loyal, and though I'm not sure what he considers you, I know he cares for you," I said.  
  
"He's left twice since we came here," Rouge said.  
  
"He's used to being alone, and he has his mysteries," I grinned.  
  
"Dude, that's just wrong, I could never think of Logan like that," Rouge said.  
  
"Neither could I, it'd be like thinking of one of my brothers like that," I cringed.  
  
"Don't you have a twin?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Yes, and he can be a sadistic moron," I said.  
  
"You don't like him?" Rouge asked.  
  
"He's my brother, of course I like him, but I like Jesse better, and I haven't seen him for seven years," I said.  
  
"You have one messed up family," Rouge said.  
  
"And don't I know it, but I will live through it," I said.  
  
A/N: Well, that's all, for this chapter. Next chapter may not be for awhile, but hopefully soon. 


	4. Jesse

I don't own X-Men, only Jaime. I've had to change some personalities for the purpose of my story. I'm taking my favorite parts of both the cartoon and the movies, and putting it together. I've only seen the cartoon a few times too, so don't blame me if I mess up. I also know that Warren is a Trust fund kid, but for my story everyone is treated as equal as I make them.  
  
"Speech"  
  
*Telepathic speech *  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Time passed quickly, and soon it was summer. Most of the kids went home, but there were about two dozen of us that stayed, it was late July when I got a reply from my parents, in the form of signed papers, with a letter slipped between the sheets, I gave the professor the papers. "What's that?" Rouge looked over my shoulder, we were the only ones left in our room.  
  
I broke the seal on the envelope, and pulled out two sheets of paper, "Dear Jaime," It read, "Please forgive us for not thinking about school before, we've signed the papers, and increased the payments into your account. Jesse sent you a letter it was opened before we got it, We love you, Mum and Da'"  
  
Flipping to the second letter, I read quickly, "My dearest sister, I've finally found my place, I'm staying with a family, they have no kids of their own, but I'm helping them out on their farm. I hope to see you, I miss you lots, Jesse."  
  
As I had become accustom to, place names had been omitted from the letter, it was for our safety, and I had carefully blacked out, then whited out the name of the school on all the papers I had sent my parents.  
  
"So?" Rouge asked.  
  
"My brother wrote to me, probably six months ago, but he seemed himself, it was short, and typical of my family," I said.  
  
Digging through my books, I found a small leather bound one, inside was a stack of letters, on the pages I had written some of the code we had used as children. Jesse's letter had not included my name, and thus I knew he was trying to find out where I was. In my reply, I slipped in one of our oldest codes, "My most dear brother, I miss you terribly, in your long absence, I have dropped out of high School, I now stay with a couple in a large mansion. do you remember the Xylophone I Felt had Gone Yellow? Hope to see you, Jaime"  
  
"What's with the messed up capitals?" Rouge was watching me write.  
  
"They're nothing," I said.  
  
Rouge raised her eyebrows, but didn't say any more. I put the letter in an envelope, and wrote my brother's name and Post Box #, before sealing it, and stamping it.  
  
When I placed the letter down on the table to go out with the rest of the mail that afternoon, Jean had just entered the front hall. "You're writing to your parents?" she asked.  
  
"No, I received a letter from my brother," I smiled.  
  
"The twin?" Jean asked.  
  
"No, Jesse is older than me," I said.  
  
*** Jesse's P.O.V. *** (August first)  
  
I received a letter from family, I only knew because there was a stack of forward to stickers over the original writing. "Who's it from?" The youngest of the foster children at the house I was staying at asked.  
  
Pulling out the single sheet of paper, I smiled, it was Jaime's writing. "It's from my sister," I said.  
  
"Will you read it to us?" They all asked.  
  
I smiled, and figured, why not, what would she put in that would give herself away. "My most dear brother, I miss you terribly, in your long absence, I have dropped out of high School, I now stay with a couple in a large mansion. do you remember the Xylophone I Felt had Gone Yellow? Hope to see you, Jaime"  
  
"She makes no sense," one little girl said.  
  
"It's a childhood riddle," I smiled at the children, I placed the letter down, and with a pencil wrote neatly the capitals in the sentence. X, I, F, G and Y, it made no sense to me, I figured it had to do with the place she was staying.  
  
"What does it mean?" A nine year old asked, she spent the school year at a school for gifted students.  
  
"I'm not sure," I said, "But I intend to find out."  
  
"It looks like the initials for my school," she said.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters," she said proudly.  
  
"You're right, do you know anyone there named Jaime?" I asked.  
  
"There is one student, she's new for next year, but she had no place to stay, so she moved in early," Katie said.  
  
I smiled, "And how old is she?" I asked.  
  
"Old, she's in high school, and she's friends with Marie," Katie said.  
  
At the end of the month, when it was time for Katie to go back to school, I offered to take her, "Are you sure, Jesse, she can be quite a handful on such a long drive," My boss said.  
  
"I'm very sure," I said, "it will be alright, it's only a twelve hour drive, we'll leave at six at night, that way she'll sleep through most of the trip."  
  
"You won't drive straight through, will you, twelve hours is a long time to drive."  
  
"I'll stop regularly for coffee, or the like, don't worry about that," I said.  
  
"Well, alright, but call us when you get there, and stay a couple days," She said with a smile.  
  
I nodded, we left two nights later, after supper, it was really seven by the time we were out of town, Katie fell asleep at nine, and I changed the CD to one I liked a lot more than her pop music. At Eleven, I stopped at a truck stop, after getting a sandwich and a large coffee to go, I went back in the SUV. I tucked the gaudy princess quilt that she loved so much around Katie, before continuing the drive, once the coffee ran out, I opened my window, letting the cool breeze wake me up. At Midnight I stopped again, getting a bottle of Pepsi, there was a cop standing outside the SUV when I walked out of the Seven-Eleven. "Is there a problem officer?" I asked.  
  
"I was wondering where a young man like you might be taking a child so late at night?" He said.  
  
"I'm taking her to her boarding school, she's my boss' daughter, I decided to travel at night so she could sleep most of the way," I said.  
  
"Where is the proof to your claims?" The officer asked.  
  
"I could call them, though I don't wish to wake the children, that's why I'm driving, and not one of them, they have a new foster daughter coming in the morning," I said.  
  
"They're trusting you with their daughter, so they can greet a foster child together?" the officer didn't believe me.  
  
"My sister also goes to the same school," I said, "I don't get many chances to visit her."  
  
"I'm not quite convinced, but you don't sound like you're lying, drive safely," The officer said.  
  
I didn't stop again till four, and then it was only a bathroom break, we arrived in Westchester at quarter after six, I woke Katie, and we went to Denny's for breakfast. "Well good morning," The waitress grinned, she was much to cheery for that time of day, "What can I getcha?"  
  
"Coffee," I said.  
  
Katie laughed at me, before saying in her most polite voice, "I'll have hot chocolate please,"  
  
"Much more polite than your older brother," The waitress said.  
  
"I'm only half awake, sorry for being rude," I sat up, "Katie, stay here, I'm just going to the payphone to call the school, and tell them we'll be there in an hour."  
  
"Don't forget to call Mum, and tell her we made it safely," Katie said.  
  
"I won't," I said, "Decide what you want."  
  
I made my phone calls, and returned to the table, just as the waitress returned with my coffee. "Coffee," I smiled happily.  
  
"What can I get you all to eat?" The waitress asked.  
  
"I'll have the stack of three pancakes with sausage, with white toast," Katie said.  
  
"I'll have the meat lover's skillet," I said, "Please."  
  
After breakfast, we got back in the SUV, "So you say that I don't need to help take your things to your room?" I asked.  
  
"No, you do, at least the first load, Jaime and Marie will probably be in the room, and they can help us," Katie said.  
  
"Alright," I said.  
  
When we got to the school, I saw it did look like a mansion, and smiled, maybe my sister was here. "Jesse, come on," Katie had opened the back while I sat in the SUV.  
  
"I'm coming," I opened my door, and went around the back, I didn't dare use my powers in front of such a prestigious looking school, and groaned as I lifted the heavy trunk that I had used my powers to put into the SUV. Katie took her pillow and beloved Quilt, waiting in the hallway for us was a man in a wheelchair, "Welcome to my school, young Jesse, do not be afraid to use your gifts," he said.  
  
I was surprised, how did he know I had the use of Telekinesis? "Hi, Professor," Katie said, "Jesse, I'll show you my room."  
  
Katie, in her endless morning energy bounded up the stairs, though I barely walked up them. *Katie, Jaime is not yet up, keep you voice down, * I heard softly in my head, and realized, that the professor was a telepath. I wasn't sure if I had received the warning accidentally, or if it was his way of telling me that I had nothing to fear in using my powers.  
  
Katie opened the door, and I followed her into the room, there were five beds, two were occupied, both with curtains, I figured they were Jaime's and Marie's beds. Katie put her pillow and blanket on one bed, and I placed the truck next to it. One of the curtains was open, tied back to the wall, there was a girl with red hair, sitting on it, reading. "Hello Katie, how are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm good, Marie," Katie was bouncing.  
  
From behind the closed curtain, I heard the groan of someone who did not want to wake up, but had been anyway. "Jaime, it's seven thirty anyway," Marie called over, "Just get up."  
  
"Seven thirty isn't that late," I said.  
  
***Jaime's P.O.V. ***  
  
"Seven thirty isn't that late," A voice said.  
  
"I agree," I called, rolling over, then I felt something strange, I felt this stranger's feelings, though they mostly consisted of being insanely overtired.  
  
"Who's out there?" I asked.  
  
"Katie's arrived, her escort is a rather interesting looking twenty something male," Rouge said.  
  
"I'm Jesse," The male voice said.  
  
"Get some sleep, you're over tired," I called to him.  
  
***Jesse's P.O.V.***  
  
"And who is she?" I asked Katie quietly.  
  
"I am Jaime, and I am sitting right here," She said, and pushed the curtain out of the way.  
  
My first glimpse of her in Seven years was of a half asleep, annoyed, seventeen year old, when last I saw her, she was a half asleep ten year old who didn't understand why her big brother was waking her up at four in the morning.  
  
"You got big," Was all I could say.  
  
"You came back," Jaime may have been seventeen, but at that moment, she reminded me of the ten year old I had left behind.  
  
"I asked you not to wake up Jaime," The professor was in the doorway, in his wheelchair.  
  
While I was distracted, Jaime came up, and wrapped her arms around me, in a moment of sheer joy.  
  
"Jesse, if you ever leave like that again, I'll hunt you down, and gut you," Jaime said once she had finally let go.  
  
"Since when are you gifted?" Was my reply.  
  
"Since John left," Jaime said.  
  
"When did he leave?" I asked, not trusting our little brother on his own.  
  
"Two years ago," Jaime looked sad, "The same day you left."  
  
***Jaime's P.O.V.***  
  
"John is such an @$$," Jesse said.  
  
I couldn't help but grin at my older brother's reaction.  
  
"Only here," there came a voice from the door, I turned, and saw Scott standing behind the professor.  
  
"Scott, everyone, I would like you to meet my older brother, Jesse, Jesse, this is some of the people I now live with, Marie, and Katie, you already met, then there is the Professor, and Scott, who is one half of the couple in my letter," I said.  
  
Jesse looked over the group and said, "Why do I feel so at home here?"  
  
"Jesse, you feel at home, because you know you belong with this group," The professor said.  
  
"I can't leave my job," He looked at Katie, "The kids."  
  
"You belong there too," the professor smiled.  
  
Later, I was helping Jesse bring some things up from the vehicle, when he asked, "Am I allowed to take you out for coffee?"  
  
"I don't see why not," I replied, so we went.  
  
"I want to keep in touch," Jesse said.  
  
"Me too, do you have e-mail," I asked.  
  
"Yes, though only occasional access to the computer," Jesse said.  
  
"What's your address?" I asked.  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for today, tell me what you think of Jesse, I haven't written him before, at least not as Jaime's brother, so I've never had feedback on him. I'm very thankful for the reviews I've gotten, and in response to the one review I got on Chapter 2, yes, you will have to wait and see. 


	5. School

I don't own X-Men, only Jaime. I've had to change some personalities for the purpose of my story. I'm taking my favorite parts of both the cartoon and the movies, and putting it together. I've only seen the cartoon a few times too, so don't blame me if I mess up. I also know that Warren is a Trust fund kid, but for my story everyone is treated as equal as I make them.  
  
"Speech"  
  
*Telepathic speech *  
  
Chapter 5 School  
  
I enrolled in classes on September fifth, the first day of school. "I can not allow you to take four cores this semester," the counselor said when he saw my request list.  
  
"I can handle it," I said.  
  
"I don't know that, I don't know you," he said.  
  
"I can't afford to go for the full year," I said, "I need to finish high school."  
  
"We can set you up with financial assistance," The counselor suggested.  
  
"I can afford the classes, I can't afford the time," I said.  
  
"Meaning?" He asked.  
  
"Meaning I can't spend a whole year here, I had to fight to get my credits transferred, and I'd like to finish school as soon as I can." I said.  
  
"I don't understand your reasons," The counselor said.  
  
"You don't have to understand, just believe that this is what I need," I said.  
  
"I just can't allow you to have four core subjects," he said again.  
  
I gave up, and chose 2 more classes, leaving me with a spare class each semester.  
  
Taking my new schedule, I went upstairs to my first class, by the end of the day, I had a list of six text books I would need. But I couldn't get them till the next day, when my ID would be ready.  
  
I walked back to the mansion after school, alone, the others chose to take the bus. The next day, I found Rouge at lunch, the whole group of us from the mansion sat at a group of tables near the center of the cafeteria. A group of guys came up, and stood behind Bobby who I was sitting across from, "Why do you sit with these freaks?" They were looking at me, I raised my eyebrows, and they didn't back down.  
  
"These tables are for losers, come sit with us," The guy said again.  
  
"actually," I said calmly, "Your table is for losers, if you think these people are anything but my friends."  
  
Over the next weeks, the routine continued, the guys would come everyday, one day when I was standing in line to buy my food, one of the guys came up behind me, and said, "sit with us,"  
  
"No," I kept my back to him, he grabbed my bare arm, it was hot out that day, I felt complete and utter malice in his touch, "look at me when you speak," he said.  
  
Problem for him was, not only did I get taught self defense my whole life, it was a mandatory course at the mansion, 'self defense without using your powers.'  
  
"Let go of me," I said, channeling his emotion into my voice, when he didn't listen I added, "you better let go of me or I will not be responsible for my actions,"  
  
Finally, I turned to him, and kicked him behind the knees, causing him to collapse. "If you ever speak to me again, I will do much worse," I handed my money to the cafeteria lady, and stalked out.  
  
While at school, it took a lot of concentration to stop the thoughts and emotions from over whelming me, that's why I didn't take the bus. It was my time to relax, and rather than fight them, as I had to in a crowd, let the thoughts and emotions flow through me. At the mansion, outside the required classes, I was usually alone, the emotions at the mansion were more constant, and they didn't flow through me like when I was walking. In October, I stopped eating in the cafeteria, there was to much going on in my head, being telepathic, I learned faster, and was doing very well in all my classes, but told everyone, when they asked that I was studying, or doing homework. "You're in my Math class, right?" There was a small girl standing at the end of the secluded table where I was writing an essay for my Social class. I nodded, "What is it?" she was scared.  
  
"I heard that you were doing really good in Math, could you help me?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, what are you having a problem with?" I smiled.  
  
"Everything, he doesn't explain it in a way I understand," She raised her eyebrows.  
  
I looked at her and said, "In Canada, this is lower level Math, by one grade, that's why I'm doing so good, I've already taken it, I don't understand him either."  
  
We began to talk, her emotions were very much in check, and her thoughts as well, I smiled, this was one of the few people who did not project so much when she spoke, as to give me a headache. When the bell went for us to go to class, it was Chemistry class for me, I said, "Meet me here tomorrow at lunch, and we can go over any homework he gives today, that you didn't understand."  
  
Jasmine nodded, and we parted ways, the walk home that day took longer than normal, as I was dawdling, and I ended up being late for ethics, I slipped into my chair, head lowered. "Jaime, I do not appreciate you being late for this session," The professor said.  
  
"Sorry professor, but today was such a wonderful day, and I couldn't help but become relaxed on my way home from school," I said.  
  
Ethics class was just as boring as usual, but what can you expect from a class, on how not to act. After class, I waited for everyone to leave, then said to the professor, "I'm sorry I was late today, but I had a headache when I left school, and being out, and walking around was helping."  
  
"I understand, do you get these headaches often?" The professor asked.  
  
"Every couple days," I said.  
  
"Is it power related?" The professor asked.  
  
"I think so, but I'm not sure, I usually avoid crowds, and people in general," I said.  
  
"I understand, you're not used to the people, how about you go, out to the green house, it's quiet, and usually no one goes out there," The professor suggested.  
  
I nodded, and left, the professor avoided telepathic speech with me, because it gave me a headache to have people in my mind. Once out in the green house, I felt at peace, there were no people around, I let my senses reach to just before the glass that made up the building. The trees had roots that grew under the walls, but they were conscious of the protection they gave, and did not knock them down, or destroy them. I was completely relaxed, and the last vestiges of my headache slipped away. My peace was shattered by the entrance of a human, the trees all shivered in anticipation as she walked in, I recognized her presence as Miss Monroe, I pulled my consciousness in to as near as I could control it. "They're glad to see you," I said, when she walked into view.  
  
"Who?" She asked.  
  
"The trees, they're glad you are here, I think it had something to do with your connection to the rest of nature," I said.  
  
"How can you tell?" she sat by me.  
  
"Animals, and trees, anything but humans have very simplistic thought patterns, they don't give me headaches, I love being in nature because of that. I love the serenity of nature."  
  
"What is your power?" Miss Monroe asked.  
  
"Empathy and Telepathy, mainly, but I also have minor use of telekinesis," I replied.  
  
"You say use, not control, why is that?" She asked.  
  
"I don't control stuff, even when I'm working in a mind, to find something, I ask, I don't tell," I said.  
  
"So, what can you do?" She asked.  
  
I closed my eyes, and felt for the tree nearest us, I followed one of it's roots, and then asked it to move a branch, so that it might be seen. Rather than just move a branch, much to my amusement, the tree used said branch to tap Miss Monroe on the shoulder.  
  
Miss Monroe jumped about a foot in the air, and I laughed, she joined in, I thanked the tree, and it replied with a feeling of happiness, it liked that it had helped improve my mood. Two days later the Professor kept me after ethics class, "I've been trying to learn more about the nature of your powers. I've been talking to the other adults around here, you are, like me, connected to all the humans around you, but your strength goes a step further than that, you are also connected to the plants and animals around you. You are a calm person, and that helped forge your connection with nature when you were younger, now though, now that your powers are becoming stronger, that's worked against you, you've learned to tap into what's around you so well, that you now have a hard time with only humans,"  
  
"So what do you suggest?" I asked.  
  
"Jean and I are going to work with you, partly to find out more about your connection, as I can't plug into the things around me like you do, and partly to take a little more control of your own mind when you're in a crowded place."  
  
"Alright," I said.  
  
"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"I'm meeting a friend from math class, to go over the homework assignment," I said, "We'll be meeting about three."  
  
"Alright, how about tomorrow at ten, you meet Jean and I in the green house?" he asked.  
  
I nodded, "See you tomorrow then, Professor."  
  
At eight , I was woken up by the overly awake Katie, she began to bounce on my bed, though she had been hit by Rouge for doing the same thing. I had some potted plants on the window sill, and I swear that they began to wilt, at her exuberance, "Katie, go away," I groaned.  
  
"Get up," she continued to bounce.  
  
"It's Saturday, I don't have to get up till nine," I said.  
  
"But there's a new student coming today," Katie said.  
  
Then I remembered, Katie was being moved into another room, the reason given was that there was another student coming, but I had a distinct feeling that it was because Katie got up to early and Rouge and I were getting seriously annoyed. I rolled over, Katie had her bed stripped already, and her trunk was packed, I got dressed, I wanted Katie out as soon as possible, the new girl was even younger, six or something, but her parents had died, and her powers had manifested due to the stress. Once Katie was out, I used the excuse of cleaning the room to get out of Katie's new room, where the girls gave me pleading looks, I smiled sympathetically, but once I was back in my room, I began spinning out of sheer joy. "Gone, we told her to go away, and away she went, we are free," I sang quietly.  
  
"You watch to much of that movie," Rouge said.  
  
"I love that movie, and no one bugs me while I watch it," I said.  
  
Rouge shook her head, bugging me included being in the same room sometimes, when I'd had a bad day, though usually then I'd go outside.  
  
At ten, I went out to the green house, Jean was already there, and the Professor arrived a minute later. We talked about my headaches, then the professor suggested we work out by the lake, where the trees grew freer. I knew of a grumpy old willow down there, and hoped he wouldn't try to bug us, when we got there, that was the tree the professor suggested. "Actually, I was thinking of maybe sitting under a better tempered tree," I suggested in return.  
  
A/N: Well that's it for today, I'm so thankful for my reviewers asking for more of the story, it has encouraged me to write, and procrastinate on my homework, and going into work to sign things, which I have to do today, sometime.  
  
I'm not sure if I'll bring her brothers in for the next chapter, it depends on what Ideas my newest muse gives me. ( 


	6. Cub

From now on, if you want to see a disclaimer, go back to one of my earlier chapters.  
  
Chapter 6 Cub  
  
The seven year old was brought to the school by a Social worker, "Professor, I wish you luck," then under her breath I heard her add, "You're going to need it."  
  
I smiled at the little girl, she was small for seven, "Hi, I'm Jaime,"  
  
"I'm Kasy," She said shyly, I knelt down, and looked at her again, she was about the size of a normal five year old.  
  
"You'll be staying with me, do you want to see our room?" I asked.  
  
Kasy ducked her head. Like Rouge, I wore gloves most of the time, but I slid one off to touch Kasy's arm, the professor raised his eyebrows in surprise when I looked up, "Don't ask me for permission, it's your mind," he said.  
  
Kasy was scared, which was to be expected, I would be to. "Come on, I'll show you around, we'll leave the adults to talk."  
  
Kasy looked up at me, "Aren't you an adult?"  
  
"You wound me," I said in an overly dramatic tone, causing Kasy to laugh, then in a low tone, I asked, "Do I really look that old?"  
  
I showed Kasy the parts of the mansion open to students, then our room, her stuff had been brought in, there was a small suitcase, and a backpack. We knew she wouldn't have bedding, so Jean and I went shopping, I found a flannel sheet set, with blue moons, and stars on it, and Jean had found a pale blue comforter.  
  
"If you need anything, night or day, Just ask, Ok?" I said.  
  
Kasy nodded, "I'd stay, but I'm meeting a friend in a bit, I'll see you after supper, before you go to bed," I smiled, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You're leaving?" Kasy looked scared, really scared.  
  
I picked up my cell phone from my bed, and sat down, I dialed Jasmine's number, "Jasmine, I was wondering, do you mind if I bring my little sister?"  
  
"I didn't know you had one," Jasmine said, "sure, bring her along."  
  
"I didn't know you had a little sister either," Kasy said.  
  
"I'd like to call you my little sister, if that's alright with you?" I said.  
  
"Really?" Kasy asked, "I've never had a big sister before."  
  
"Nor have I had a little one, come on, let's ask the professor if you can come."  
  
After a little whining on my part which got surprised looks from the professor, I got permission to take Kasy with me. The next day, I woke up early, before the sun, and went out to the green house, I relaxed, feeling the trees, Miss Monroe came in, and sat next to me, "I noticed you've taken the new girl, Kasy, under your wing, does that mean that you'll come to dinner from now on?"  
  
"I've been eating with the teachers, and you eat with the students, that's why you didn't know, I'll be sending Kasy to the large dining room, and as long as my welcome doesn't run out in the small dining room, I'll continue to eat in there," I said.  
  
"You get better food than any of the students, did you know that?" Miss Monroe asked.  
  
"I am aware of the fact that the teachers eat better than the students, but usually, though I am not banished to the kids tables, I still eat what my fellow students get."  
  
"What do you think of moving the green house, let the trees in here stand on their own?" Storm asked.  
  
"Where would I go, when I needed to be alone with the natural?" I asked.  
  
"The trees would still be here," She said.  
  
"But they would be open to every one, at any time, I could be sitting here, relaxing, or be connected with a tree, to get rid of my headaches, and someone could just come barging in, without any warning," I said.  
  
"The trees would warn you," Storm said, "That's how you know who's come in now."  
  
"But the students don't come in here, it's not their place, they like to be outside," I said.  
  
"So you like the walls?" Storm said.  
  
"Yes," I said.  
  
"That makes sense, this is your sanctuary, How about this, I talk to the professor about putting walls up around these trees, leaving lots of room to grow, put in a gate, and maybe get some animals in here," Storm suggested.  
  
"You'd do that?" I asked.  
  
"I'll do that," Storm smiled.  
  
The next night, at about midnight, someone shook me out of sleep, "Jaime," Kasy sounded scared.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"I - I wet the bed," That's when I smelt it, she had definitely done that, I got up, and helped her change into clean Pajamas, then I took the sheets off the bed, they were soaked, so was the mattress, changing the sheets wasn't an option.  
  
"I'm going to put these in the wash, then I'll be back, you hop up in my bed, for now, try to get some sleep," I said.  
  
Thankfully that didn't become a nightly occurrence, but on Wednesday night, Kasy woke me up, by climbing into my bed, "I'm scared that the monsters are going to get me, will you protect me?" she asked.  
  
"I'll protect you," I wrapped the small girl in my arms, and fell asleep again, thinking of all the childhood nights that John or I would crawl into the other's bed, or when I'd slip out of our room, after a nightmare, to crawl in with Jesse.  
  
My parents had a picture from when I was seven, Jesse was fourteen, and I had crawled in with him, and fallen asleep with my head over his heart. I remembered that night vividly, I had had a dream that Jesse had left, and to reassure myself, I'd gone to listen to his heart beat, Three years later, to the day, Jesse had left.  
  
I came home from school on Thursday, with a headache, so after ethics, I went to the green house, once my headache was gone, I went up to my room, to start homework. *My Cub * drifted into my mind, I sat up, but that drifting piece of my 'uncle' Logan was gone. He wasn't really my Uncle, he was just one of those fairly permanent fixtures you get in some houses. He was my mom's best friend's widower, well, actually, he was my blood father, but he couldn't handle raising an infant alone, so I was adopted by my mother and father, with Logan being a semi-permanent fixture in my life. He called me his Cub, because he had animal senses, and Just like my parents weren't really my parents, my brothers weren't really my brothers, but I was close to them anyway. Logan had left about a month before my ninth birthday, he didn't usually miss my birthday, so when he didn't come back, I knew something was wrong. The police never did anything about it, they said something about him being a grown man, but I knew my Uncle Logan wouldn't leave me by choice, he was my Ada, and he loved me. (Ada means dad, for those of you who aren't Lord of the Rings fans)  
  
I went downstairs, I didn't really want to, I knew I'd find a lot of people down there, but I had to see the professor about that thought. I was at the top of the stairs, when I saw Rouge greet Logan, and that's when my mind made the connection, I had seen him when he was planning to leave before. He had purposely been putting on weight then, to make sure he'd be fine with little food while he was gone, but now he was skinny, skinnier than when he'd left, eight years ago, but he'd been planning on being gone about a month then. Logan went to speak with the professor, I followed him, as quietly as I could, inside.  
  
After he left the professor's office, a moment later, he looked at me, "What are you looking at, Kid?"  
  
"I've seen you before," I looked at his ears, they were pointed, like mine were.  
  
"I was here when you got here, kid," he turned away.  
  
"I didn't recognize you then, you were planning on leaving for awhile, putting on weight for it, and though I'd seen you do that before, it was to long ago for me to recognize you, but now, now I do recognize you," I said.  
  
"Where do you recognize me from?" He asked harshly.  
  
"When I was a kid," I said, "You disappeared, eight years ago, you said you'd be back in a month, but you never came, Where have you been?"  
  
"I was in Canada, searching for my past, you say you saw me eight years ago? I only remember the past five," He said.  
  
"You don't remember me?" I said.  
  
The Professor's office door opened then, "Jaime, you wanted to see me?" He said.  
  
I looked at the professor, then back at Logan, He didn't remember me, I turned and I ran out to the greenhouse.  
  
***Logan's P.O.V.***  
  
"Who was that?" I asked Charley.  
  
"That was Jaime, she's the only person here with more secrets than you," He replied, simply.  
  
"She said she knew me," I said.  
  
"That's more than I knew, but Jaime seems to know a lot of people, Beast is her Uncle, One of the students has parents who run an orphanage, Jaime's older brother, Jesse, works there, and she's got another brother around, somewhere, who's the same age as her," He said.  
  
"Where is she?" I asked.  
  
"Storm is checking on her, don't worry," Charley said.  
  
***Jaime's P.O.V.***  
  
I was sitting by my favorite tree, when Storm walked up, "Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone," I said.  
  
"You don't have to talk, but can I sit with you?" She asked.  
  
Ten minutes later, Storm was sitting against a tree across the path from me, I heard the door to the green house open, and small footsteps, after they walked around for a bit, they hesitantly approached us, "Jaime, are you mad at me?" Kasy asked.  
  
"No, Kasy, I'm just sad, and I didn't want to make anyone else sad," I said.  
  
"Will it help if I gave you a hug?" Kasy asked.  
  
"Sorry Kasy, it's not that kind of sad, it goes deeper than a hug," I said.  
  
Kasy crawled into my lap anyway, and cuddled up to me. When it started getting dark, Kasy fell asleep, Storm took her from me, "I'll come back in a bit, I'll bring you something to eat."  
  
I closed my eyes, and let my emotions flow into the tree, "Is this a private party? Or can anyone join?" I recognized Logan's voice.  
  
"By all means," I motioned to the spot Storm had vacated.  
  
"I don't know what I said, or did, that hurt you, but I'm sorry," Logan said, he had chosen to sit beside me, rather than across from me.  
  
"How can you apologize, if you don't know what you're apologizing for?" I asked.  
  
Logan looked at me, "I don't remember much, I'm trying to get my memory back, but I just can't remember."  
  
"My mom died, when I was just a baby, a couple days old, she was a mutant, as was my father, my father didn't think he could raise me alone, so he went to my mother's best friend, she had a son, the same day. I was adopted, my father stuck around, as much as he could, but he was a member of the Canadian forces, reserves, and he was a wilderness tracker, when he wasn't looking for lost kids, or training, he'd stay with us. Sometimes, he'd go away, for weeks, or months, with a cell phone incase someone needed him, and nothing else. A month before my ninth birthday, he went on one of his trips, He woke me up at four AM, to say goodbye, I hugged him, and began to cry, 'My Cub, I will return, I promise,' he said, 'I'll be back for your party next month.' I never saw him again."  
  
"You knew then that he was your father?" Logan asked.  
  
"No, I didn't find out until John left home," I said.  
  
"How old are you now?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'll be seventeen in December," I said.  
  
"Why was your dad a wilderness tracker?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'm not completely sure, but he was good, they'd call him in on the really difficult cases. He'd work alone, whenever he'd work with people, if they found the child injured or worse, he'd not come home after, he'd go on one of his trips," I said, "and the people in any nearby town would always say that for two nights, they'd hear a wolf howling nearby."  
  
"Your dad was an animorph?" Logan asked.  
  
"I like to think so," I said.  
  
"But you don't know," Logan said.  
  
"I was to young, he wouldn't talk about it, and all my adopted parents knew was that he was a mutant, as far as I know."  
  
"So, what's your power?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'm an Empath, and Telepath, though it's hard for me to be around people, most give me headaches," I said.  
  
"Oh, sorry, do you want me to leave?" Logan asked.  
  
"No, you're simplistic enough, you may have a lot of pain, and a lot of secrets, but there's something not fully human about you," I said.  
  
"It might be the adamantium skeleton," Logan said lightly.  
  
I looked at him, and said, "The sound of a wolf, it excites you, but also frustrates you, like you should be out there, but you can't because you don't fit, just like you don't fit with people."  
  
"What?" Logan said.  
  
"You feel just at home, out in the woods, as in civilization, if not more, I know, it's the same for me," I said.  
  
Logan gave me a funny look, "Sorry, I thought maybe I was right about you, but I guess not," I looked down at the ground.  
  
"How did you know all that?" Logan asked.  
  
"I told you, I feel it too, not always, just recently, in the last few months," I said.  
  
We sat in silence for awhile, "Logan, does it hurt?" I asked.  
  
"Does what hurt?" he asked.  
  
"The adamantium, it doesn't have your DNA, so your body must try to reject it," I said.  
  
"My body has accepted it, as part of me, now, but it hurt a lot, at first," He said.  
  
"And your claws, do they hurt?" I asked.  
  
"Every time," he replied.  
  
"Because your nerve tissue has grown back over it," I said.  
  
"Right," We sat under the tree, until Miss Monroe came back, "I brought you some food, Jaime."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," I said.  
  
Storm sat across from us, and said, "The professor sent some of the teacher's food out for you, it's a lot better than the student's food, you were right,"  
  
"I'm always right about food," I said.  
  
Later, I went in, Kasy was in her bed, I laid on mine, and fell asleep quickly. Three days later, Logan left again, this time, he came into our room, at about ten. "I'm leaving, but I'll be back," he handed Rouge his dog tags, after giving her a hug. He turned to me, we had spent a fair amount of time together, "I'm not going to promise to be back for your birthday, but I'll try, alright, Jaime," I nodded, Logan hugged me and whispered, "You can be my Cub."  
  
A/N: I can't write anymore, it's getting to long, what do you think, the next chapter will be called Changes, I know she said Logan was her father, but there is a reason she didn't push it, she didn't want him to reject her. In the next chapter, Siphon will no longer be an accurate title, so I may change it, though I'm not sure what to.  
  
I'll write more soon. 


	7. Changes, and Attack

It has been brought to my attention that I was spelling Rogue's name wrong, and I apologize, thing is, I knew it was wrong, but I didn't know the right way, thank you for giving me the correct spelling.  
  
Chapter 7 Changes, and attack  
  
Logan didn't return in December, but he hadn't promised, so I didn't worry, I knew he was following a couple more leads that the Professor had given him, we kept in contact, he'd use any public computer terminal to e-mail me. Near the end of December, I got an e-mail from John he had made contact with Jesse, and was coming to the school, I spoke with the Professor, and he agreed to have John come as a student. I was given a set of the same papers for my parents to sign for John, but this time, the name had already been blacked out, then I realized it was a photocopy of the papers I had sent before, with my information taken off. When John arrived a week later, he was given a room with Rogue's boyfriend, Bobby. A week later, on a Saturday, we all went to a museum, the younger kids went on a tour with the teachers, I went too, Scott and Jean were definitely acting like a couple. Kasy stuck to my side, as was quite common, she had even taken to getting me to walk to school with her. John, Rogue, and Bobby had stayed in the cafeteria, Storm was talking about the different types of man there had been, I saw a stuffed wolf, and felt a pang of anger, I really liked wolves, they were beautiful creatures.  
  
"Kasy, are you listening?" Storm asked.  
  
I looked at Kasy, and saw she was looking at me, instead of listening to Storm, "Sorry Miss Monroe," Kasy said, turning to the lecture.  
  
Kasy was enthralled with my habits, especially my most recent one, I had started crouching when I sat, instead of just sitting, but in public, the most obvious habit I had was sniffing. But I think the real reason Kasy was looking at me was because, though I did not project my feelings often, I had unintentionally projected a love for the wolves.  
  
We left not long later, John had gotten into an argument in the cafeteria, and exposed his powers, and Bobby, had done the same, by helping the guy who John had set on fire. Later, Rogue was playing Foosball with either Bobby or John, I only know that, because I could now hear a lot better, and heard them gathered around the foosball table, cheering. I was lounging at the top of the stairs, when the door opened, I recognized almost immediately that it was Logan, Rogue beat me to him, as she was closer, Bobby stood in the door to the rec. room, glaring at Logan jealously.  
  
"Who's this" Logan asked Rogue, motioning to Bobby.  
  
"This is Bobby, he's my boyfriend," Rogue said shyly.  
  
I had stayed at the top of the stairs, looking down over the entryway, Jean walked up, I knew Logan had a crush on her, Scott was another Jealous onlooker, as Logan hugged Jean. "Hey Scooter," Logan said with a grin, tossing him the motorcycle keys.  
  
"Did you fill it up this time?" Scott asked.  
  
Logan just rolled his eyes, then looked up at me, "Hey Cub, you gonna come down here and say 'Hi'?"  
  
I turned to the stairs and began bounding down them.  
  
***Logan's P.O.V.***  
  
Jaime turned to come down the stairs, just as she reached them, she morphed into a wolf, when she hit the bottom, she changed back, "How long has she been doing that for?" I asked.  
  
"Today," Jean looked pale, and Scott looked scared.  
  
"Well, that was weird," Jaime shook her head, but came over to me, and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
"How's my Cub?" I asked.  
  
"Good," Jaime grinned.  
  
***Jaime's P.O.V.***  
  
After my first morphing experience, I shook it off, to greet Logan. "How's my Cub?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Good," I couldn't help but grin.  
  
Logan was called to the Professor's office, and asked to bring me, on our way, we were met by Storm, "Logan, you're back just in time, you can baby- sit tonight."  
  
In the professor's office, Logan was asked to do the same thing, "Jean and Storm are going to pick up a mutant, as soon as I can get a lock on him, and Scott is taking me to visit Eric,"  
  
"Alright, I'll baby-sit," Logan said.  
  
"Now, Jaime, I know of the occurrence earlier, do you know what that was?" The professor asked.  
  
"I think it has to do with my father's mutation," I said.  
  
"Alright, and what was that?" The professor said.  
  
"I don't exactly know, and I can't ask him, because eight years ago, he disappeared," I said.  
  
"Do you have any suspicions?" Professor Xavier asked.  
  
"Well, I always had one, my father did some tracking, runaways, or kids that were taken from their homes. If they ever found a child injured, or worse, he stayed around the place where the child was found, for two days, and townsfolk always said, then that a huge wolf would roam about the area, but never any sign of my Father, anywhere, during those two days," I said.  
  
"An Animorph," The professor said.  
  
"You know what they are?" I asked.  
  
"It's part of their genes, like mutants, they just appeared, I don't know much about them, but I do know that their power to change into their animal begins manifesting at around your age," The professor said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Logan asked.  
  
"I've suspected it about a couple of my students, but it turns out they only have the X-gene, I'd like to do some tests later, to see if I can isolate the gene, like we have the X-gene," The professor said.  
  
I nodded, "You can go now," the professor said.  
  
Logan and I both left, "so, you get to Baby-sit tonight," I smiled, purposely bumping into him.  
  
"And you get to help," Logan said with a small grin.  
  
"Who me, but I'm just a lowly student, who would listen to me?" I gave Logan my most innocent look.  
  
"Anyone that saw your little demonstration earlier," Logan was still grinning.  
  
"Awright," I said, we went out to the greenhouse, the Professor said he would tell us before he left.  
  
Logan headed inside, and I began to sing to myself. Kasy knew when I was out in the greenhouse, soon to be garden, I wanted to be alone, but I went in when the professor left, after a couple hours, everyone went to bed, but me, I went back out to the greenhouse. I saw a kitchen light on, and I knew one of the boys was watching TV, I looked up, and through the glass, I saw shapes moving towards the mansion. I ran, I knew I morphed into Wolf form, I stopped, just long enough to change, so I could open the door, and I began running as a wolf, I went upstairs.  
  
The commandos burst in, shortly after I got in, Rogue got up to get others up, and to the escape tunnels, Kitty dropped through her bed, and into the main floor, I think it was an accident. I told Kasy to climb on my back, and Jubilee was supposed to follow us, I brought them to the nearest open panel, and sent them down those stairs, someone had set the alarm blaring. "Wait, to see if any other students come, when it quiets down in here, go to the nearest neighbors, ask to use the phone, and call your parents, alright Jubilee, and keep Kasy close, I'll find you if I can," I said.  
  
"Jaime, don't go," Kasy called.  
  
"Kasy, I will find you, it just may take awhile, stay with Jubilee," I said.  
  
***Kasy's P.O.V.***  
  
Jubilee grabbed me as I tried to run up the stairs, to get to Jaime, who though in wolf form was the only person I wanted to be around. No one else came down the stairs, but Jaime did close the panel as she left. Jubilee took my hand, and we walked, the end of the tunnel was at the edge of the woods. When we opened the door, Jubilee looked out, "There is a house not far away, we're going to jump out, and run, as fast as we can, alright?"  
  
I nodded, Jubilee and I climbed out, it was to hard to jump, Jubilee slammed the door shut behind us, and we ran, Jubilee practically dragging me. "Help, help," Jubilee called.  
  
A light came on in an upstairs room, then a trail of light, slowly getting brighter, as we began to bang on the door. When it opened, there was a man in a house coat, "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Evacuation alarms at our school started to go off," Jubilee said, "One of the older girls told us to go to the nearest house, to call our parents."  
  
"Evacuation alarms?" The man asked.  
  
"The school has special alarms, incase something happens, we're new to the school, but the older girl said she was going to make sure the other students got out," Jubilee said.  
  
"Alright, come in," He said, a woman appeared behind him, as we stepped in.  
  
"They're just kids," the woman said, she crouched down to look at us.  
  
I slipped behind Jubilee, "Jubie, I want Jaime."  
  
"I know, but she's got to help the others, she's strong enough to help, we aren't that's why we're here," Jubilee said.  
  
I nodded, but still held onto her pajama leg. "So you're shy?" The woman asked.  
  
"Can we use your phone?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Of course, it's in the kitchen," The woman said.  
  
Jubilee dialed a number, "Mom, I know it's early, but can you pick us up . Me and Kasy, she's one of my roommates, Jaime told me to, she said she'd come get us there, I don't know, thank you," Jubilee hung up.  
  
***Jaime's P.O.V.***  
  
I checked every bedroom, and made sure all the kids I found got to the passages. The last rooms were empty, I checked, and closed any panels I found open, and then, morphing into wolf form, I went downstairs, and out a door, I only encountered one commando, and he was so surprised to see a wolf, that he didn't get a tranquilizer shot off. I ran through the woods, to the nearby house, I had checked the whole area out, long before I had gotten the papers back. When I emerged, I saw five students just entering the house.  
  
Instead of going inside, I stayed out, to keep an eye out. After half an hour, and no more kids came, I morphed into my human form, and walked up to the house, I knocked on the door, when a lady opened it I asked, "Have any kids come here, from the nearby school?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" She questioned.  
  
"My name is Jaime, I go to the school as well, I'd like to, if it's not a problem, call some other houses in the area, from your house, to get track of as many students as I can," I said.  
  
"Why do you have that responsibility?" the woman asked.  
  
"I'm one of three graduating students this year, and we tend to take it on ourselves to look out for the younger kids," I said.  
  
"Alright," the woman let me in.  
  
"Who is it Lexus?" a man asked.  
  
"Another student," the woman said, then to me she added, "The phone is in the kitchen, it should be available."  
  
I Followed her into the kitchen, all the students were sitting on the floor, or chairs, drinking hot chocolate. "Jaime," Kasy sprung up, and grabbed onto my leg.  
  
"She's definitely the youngest," Lexus said, quietly to her husband "I don't know who would send a five year old to a boarding school."  
  
"Kasy is the youngest, but she's seven, and she's at the school, because her parents died," I said.  
  
I was handed the phone by one of the other students, pulling papers out of my emergency bag, I checked off the names of the students that were there, then I began calling the numbers of the houses the escape tunnels led to. One I woke up, but the rest all had a couple kids, at least, I ended up being at the most crowded house, one dozen students turned up unaccounted for, with one house to go, "We turned them away," The grumpy voice said, when I asked about the students.  
  
It was the house with a tunnel that attached to the one here, I hoped the students were able to make it, "How many were there?" I asked.  
  
"One, or two," The man said, then he hung up.  
  
"Well, I hope they come here, and don't go back to the school," I said, "The school is swarming with not nice people."  
  
They showed up right then, Logan, Rogue, Bobby and John were all still unaccounted for. "I hope they are all right," I said.  
  
All of the students were picked up, except for Jubilee, and Kasy, Jubilee's parents lived a two hour drive away, "Thank you for your hospitality, and help," I said to the couple, as Jubilee's parents showed up.  
  
"It was no problem, I hope that everything works itself out," Lexus said.  
  
"It should," I smiled, we left the house, and climbed into the car.  
  
"You said two," Jubilee's parents said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't get to the house till after, if you want, you can drop Kasy and I off in town, we'll get a cab, or something, and go to my parents," I said.  
  
"That's alright, you can come to our place," Jubilee's mom said.  
  
We all fell asleep in the car, "Wake up, we're here," Jubilee's mom said.  
  
Jubilee and I woke up, I took Kasy, and lifted the tiny child in my arms, it was morning, but her sleep had been interrupted, "Jaime, how much sleep did you get?" Jubilee asked, after I put Kasy in the spare room.  
  
"I don't know, how long was the drive?" I asked.  
  
"Two hours," Jubilee replied.  
  
"That's how long I slept," I shrugged.  
  
"Child, go on upstairs, and get some sleep," Jubilee's mom said.  
  
"I'm not tired, I'm to worried about my dad," I said.  
  
"Your dad?" Jubilee said.  
  
"Yes, my dad, he has amnesia, so he doesn't remember much of anything, he's been searching for answers, I don't want to force him to remember, he'll remember his past when his brain is ready for it,"  
  
"Who is your dad?" Jubilee said.  
  
"some people call him Wolverine," I said.  
  
"Wolverine?" Jubilee was running the name through her memory.  
  
"He was called wolf, at one point, but the amnesia is a result of the change that made him Wolverine."  
  
I borrowed the phone, and dialed Jesse, he wasn't there, he'd been sent to pick up Katie, "When he gets in, will you tell him that Jaime is alright, though John is missing?" I asked.  
  
"Alright, and who is this?" the woman asked.  
  
"This is Jaime," I said, "His little sister."  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for this chapter, though I'm not sure how someone got a boy form of a Mary-sue from chapter five, or is that Jesse's chapter. Jesse's barely in the story, and Jaime is a girl, if they didn't get that. 


	8. I can't do it anymore

This will be the last chapter I write, it is not finished, but there will be no more of this story, I will probably write another story, but for now, this is the end of my online writing career.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"I'm not tired, but thanks anyway, actually, I'm just going to wait for Kasy to wake up, I want to say goodbye, before I go home," I said.  
  
"You're leaving me?" Kasy asked from the stairs.  
  
"You should stay with Jubilee, and her parents, it will be safer," I said.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be safe with you?" Kasy asked.  
  
"Because, I'm not going to follow safe paths, I don't even know a safe path," I said.  
  
"Please take me," Kasy asked.  
  
"I can't, I couldn't guarantee you'd be safe," I said.  
  
Kasy begged, and pleaded, finally, I gave in, "Fine," I said.  
  
I brought Kasy to the store, where I bought her a new backpack, and added two new outfits for her. At the grocery store, I bought some supplies, then we were on our way, I had Kasy ride on my back, and I moved as fast as I could. It took two days, but finally, we got to my childhood home. I changed back into human form, and we walked out of the trees, at the gate, the security guard was the same, and he let us in without a question, "Your parents are out on patrol, till four, but Albert will get you anything you need," He said.  
  
"Thank you," I replied, then led Kasy up the long drive to the house. Albert was waiting at the door for us, "Welcome Miss Jaime, come in, please,"  
  
"Albert, it's good to see you," I said.  
  
"It's good to see you as well."  
  
"Albert, we are exhausted, or at least I am, is there any way that we could get a bite to eat, and then some sleep?" I asked  
  
"Not a problem, I will have something in the dining room for you in just a moment," Albert went into the kitchen, and I led Kasy to the dining room.  
  
Albert came in ten minutes later with tomato soup, and stacks of toast. He stood at the doorway, and watched us eat, I asked him questions about how everything had been, Quiet, and how the wife was, Tired, the kids, over energetic.  
  
Once my hunger was satisfied, and the soup was gone, I stood up, Kasy and I thanked Albert, "I've had your room prepared, and a guest room for Miss Kasy,"  
  
"Jaime, what if I have a nightmare?" Kasy asked, as we followed Albert up the stairs.  
  
"You can stay in my room," I said.  
  
"Miss Jaime, that is not necessary," Albert said, "I did have a room prepared for Miss Kasy."  
  
"Kasy is prone to nightmares, and if she is not near someone who can comfort her, she is likely to wake the entire house," I said.  
  
"How's that?" Albert asked.  
  
"There are ways," I said. Kasy and I fell asleep within minutes, our exhaustion kept any nightmares at bay, and Albert had to wake us up at Nine for breakfast with my parents. The meal was quiet, my parents having more tact than to speak ill of my bringing Kasy to the mansion in front of her. Not one to let a problem simmer in my presence, I sent Kasy upstairs to take a shower, she left, and my parents dug right in.  
  
"What were you thinking, bringing a stranger into this house, we don't know her, for all we know she's going to tell others how to get here," My mother said.  
  
"I came here because we needed somewhere to go, Kasy is an orphan, we'll be heading back to school in two days, I just want to make sure that it's safe, and that the professor has got everything cleaned up, and cleared out." I said.  
  
"So when are you leaving?" My father asked.  
  
"I'm bringing Kasy back to the school in two days, then, depending on if certain people return, I may stay at the school, and complete the year, if they do not return, I will get correspondence courses that I need, and finish high school that way, while searching for what I need to find," I stated my plans.  
  
"So there is someone at the school you like?" My mother said.  
  
"I hope my cub is ok," Logan's voice came from the COM.  
  
"Logan, despite popular belief, the Com doesn't shut off when you move it away from your face," Marie's voice followed.  
  
I grabbed my dad's COM off of his wrist, and pulled it into talking range, "Logan, Rogue, is that you?"  
  
"Jaime? What are you doing with a COM?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'm supposed to have one," I wasn't telling the truth, but it wasn't a lie either.  
  
"So, where are you?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'm at my parents, where are you?" I pressed.  
  
"We just got back to the school, and are beginning the clean up, tomorrow, Jaime, Jean's gone, we lost her on the mission," Logan said the last part sadly.  
  
A/N: Unfortunately, I cannot continue writing this, because, I can't mutilate such a good story line like this, X-Men is awesome, and I'm destroying it, sorry. 


End file.
